


You're the One

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: casa_mcshep, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by Lamardeuse's "Home Improvement," and she kindly encouraged me to post it way back when.</p>
<p>John and Rodney enjoy their new deck. So do the neighbors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home Improvement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88540) by [lamardeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse). 



Prologue:

"Stop spying on the neighbors."

Turning, Louise tucked the binoculars behind her back and smiled at her husband. "I wasn't spying."

Snorting, Mike put his coffee and toast on the table and sat. Walking over to the table, Louise picked up her own abandoned coffee and sat, not bothering to try and hide the binoculars any longer. "I was just looking to see what kind of hot tub they bought."

"You were looking at the dark-haired guy with the skimpy shorts," Mike answered, but there wasn't any heat in it.

"Maybe," Louise admitted, picking up her coffee and taking a sip. Early mornings on the deck were one of the reasons she loved this place.

"He's hot."

Eyes growing wide, Louise stared at him.

Grinning, Mike shrugged. "You women are always checking each other out. You think men don't do the same thing?"

"He's taken, and so are you."

"I'm hoping they use the hot tub nude." Mike leaned toward her. "That way you'll get turned on and I'll get lucky."

Laughing, Louise slid her foot free of her sandal and up the inside of his leg. "Keep talking like that and you might get lucky anyway."

* * * * *

 

Rodney sighed. The hot tub had been the best idea they'd had in years. It was even better now that he had the energy to appreciate the sight of John wearing trunks that seemed to slip lower on his hips by the second climbing in next to him. "This was a really good idea."

"You say that every time we get in it."

"Because it's true."

"Yeah, it is," John said. Rodney loved it when John's voice got like that, low and a little rough around the edges.

"I can't believe you bought a rubber duck," Rodney said, picking up the duck sitting on the edge of the tub.

John smiled in a way that usually made Rodney's blood rush southward, and Rodney frowned, unsure why John would smile that way about a duck. Sliding closer, John reached out and placed his hand on the duck, his fingers brushing Rodney's. He pressed something and the duck began to vibrate.

"It's a vibrator?" A vibrating rubber duck, that was either ingenious or really perverse, maybe both.

John grinned. "Yup."

"You bought it purely for the amusement value, didn't you?"

"There's amusement," John said, taking the duck from him. "And then there's amusement." He pressed the duck to Rodney's chest, right over a nipple.

It felt weird, but interesting weird. The way John was looking at him wasn't weird at all.

John was close enough to kiss, and Rodney knew an opportunity when he saw it. He took his time with the kiss, because they were in their hot tub, on their deck -- the deck they'd built with their own hands, and power tools -- with days left in their vacation. Time, for once, was something they had plenty of.

"Does that mean you like it?" John asked, voice low and eyes sparkling in the light from the tiki torches.

"It's interesting."

Instead of answering, John shifted the duck to the other side and bent to take the nipple that had been under the vibrator into his mouth.

Rodney arched his back, lifting his chest toward John. Maybe he was more turned on now, or maybe John had gotten a better angle, but the vibrator definitely felt better than weird now, and John's mouth felt as amazing as it always did. Then John did that thing with suction and his tongue at the same time, and Rodney closed his eyes, groaning and sliding a hand into John's hair.

Releasing his nipple, John shifted to the other side, moving the vibrator down. Rodney parted his legs instinctively and John rested the vibrator against his balls. It was a strange sensation, even through his trunks, but that John wanted to play with him, that didn't feel strange at all.

When John let go of his nipple and grinned up at him, looking pleased with himself, Rodney, and the whole damn universe, Rodney kissed him again. They were still kissing when John slid the duck up along Rodney's shaft, making Rodney groan.

"You like that," John whispered.

Rodney nodded, because he did, especially when John held it over that spot where all the nerves came together.

John trailed his lips along the side of Rodney's neck, little kisses and bits of suction, just enough to make Rodney want more. Dropping his hands to John's hips, Rodney moved them upward, feeling warm, slick skin. 

Brushing a thumb across John's nipple, Rodney turned his face toward John's, seeking another kiss. John gave it to him. Rodney could feel John's building arousal in the sweep of his tongue and the way his lips pressed into Rodney's.

There wasn't a better feeling in the universe than turning John on.

John shifted, straddling Rodney's lap without breaking their kiss. Stroking John's back, Rodney wondered if John could feel the vibrator, too. Reaching down with one hand, he turned the duck, still cupped in John's hand, so the underside was pressed to John's cock. John moaned, and Rodney moved the duck slowly along the length of the John's shaft, the head of the duck vibrating against the side of his own cock and the back of John's hand grazing the underside.

"I have really good ideas," John said, voice soft and quiet, intimate.

"Yes," Rodney agreed. "You do."

John smiled and Rodney had to kiss him again. Rodney didn't think he'd ever kissed anyone as generous as John. Whatever kind of kiss Rodney wanted John gave him. Then there were those times when John would slide a hand into Rodney's hair, hold him in place, and ask for the kind of kiss he wanted. Those were the times that made Rodney really crazy.

"Want to know what else I bought?" John asked during a break in their kiss, the duck still doing its thing between them.

It took Rodney a heartbeat to get his answer out. "What?"

Instead of answering, John let go the duck and took hold of Rodney's trunks. It took some maneuvering but he got them down around Rodney's thighs. Then he leaned back and put his hands on the waistband of his own trunks.

"John," Rodney whispered. "What about the woman with the binoculars?"

"What about her? I'm underwater. It's not like she'll be able to see anything."

"Yes, but... " Rodney knew there was an argument he could make to that, but John was practically slithering back into his lap and it all seemed beside the point.

"All she'll see is kissing," John said, leaning his now naked body into Rodney's. "She won't know if we're touching each other, or maybe sliding together." John paused. "Or if we're fucking."

Rodney moaned. John didn't get like this often, but when he did Rodney had learned it was best to just hang on and enjoy the ride. 

"I bought lube, a kind we never tried before," John said, almost conversationally, like he didn't know what each and every word was doing to Rodney. Hand curling around the base of Rodney's cock, John lifted himself onto his knees. 

John's entrance touched the head of his cock, and then John was sliding down, encasing Rodney in softness and heat, and the familiar feel of John. 

Rodney clutched at John's hips, the duck bobbing, forgotten, in the water next to them. 

John began rocking, small motions of his hips, but it was enough. Wrapping one arm around John's waist, Rodney cupped the back of John's head in his hand and guided John's mouth to his. 

He could feel John's shaft rubbing against his belly as they moved.

Anyone who saw them would know exactly what they were doing. Rodney found he didn't care.

***

"So, are they naked?"

Mike's question made her jump, and Louise turned her head to glare at him. Ignoring her glare, he slid an arm around her waist, pressing his chest to her back.. "Let me see."

Leaning into him, she held the binoculars up, and Mike used his free hand to lift them to his eyes. "Definitely naked," Mike said, sliding his hand under shirt and onto her stomach. His hand was warm and familiar, and she shivered a little.

"Look at their faces." Mike lowered the binoculars to her level and Louise looked. The motion of their bodies left little doubt about what they were doing, but she focused on their faces. She could only see their profiles, but it was enough.

Turning in Mike's arms, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and stretched up to kiss him. "Take me to bed."

"I don't know. Maybe we should do it out here. Fair is fair, after all," Then he laughed, probably at the look on her face. "It is a little chilly," he conceded with a kiss. "And we don't have a hot tub."

Not bothering to answer, Louise started toward the door to the house, pulling Mike after her with a hand wrapped around his wrist.

***

"I think they saw us," Rodney said, watching as John finished toweling off. 

Dropping the towel to the floor, John crawled onto the bed. "I didn't notice."

"You were facing the wrong direction."

"What do you think they saw?" John asked, settling onto his side facing Rodney.

Us, Rodney thought. You. 'I love you' was on the tip of his tongue, because that's what he always said when he didn't have the words. "If they were really lucky, they saw a little bit of you."

One side of John's mouth curved upward, but his forehead wrinkled. 

"Not the outside," Rodney added, trying to explain. "Not that, I mean, your outsides are nice, really nice, better than nice, but that's not what makes you so attractive."

John's whole face softened, his eyes going wide.

"I've worked with the military a long time, and many of the men in it, maybe even most, they like the power. They like being able to intimidate people, and they like the conformity of it, being part of some a big, scary organization with lots of firepower. But not you. You want to protect those who can't protect themselves . And it's not just about doing the right thing. You actually care. You're compassionate. Sometimes I think that's why you keep everything tucked inside, because there's so much of it."

John was staring at him, and Rodney had probably said too much or gotten it all wrong. 

Lifting himself onto his elbow, John leaned over and kissed Rodney once, short and simple. "You do the same thing."

Rodney shook his head, because he didn't. He wasn't like John.

"Yes, you do. It's different. You do it with your own unique McKay twist, but in the end it's the same. That's why we work. When it comes to the big stuff, the important stuff, we're alike."

"And just different enough on the rest of it to make things interesting?" Rodney suggested.

"Exactly."

Sliding a hand along John's back, Rodney said, "Where in the world did you find a vibrating rubber duck?"

"There's a sex toy shop not far from the gardening place."

"And they didn't have any normal sex toys?"

"They had a double dildo." 

If John was trying to shock him, he'd have to try harder than that. "How big was it?" Rodney asked.

John settled against him, loving and strong. "Big enough."

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song "Rubber Duckie," which Ernie sings on _Sesame Street_.


End file.
